


Promises

by Hllangel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve thinks a dog is a perfectly acceptable gift for a nine-year-old. Danny begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Danny looks at Steve, then at the dog, then back to Steve. "What is wrong with you? What were you thinking?"

"I couldn't leave her at HQ. I have a yard, and I thought Gracie might like to have her."

"It was a rhetorical question, Steven. Most of the time I don't want to know what goes on in that head of yours, because I"m 99% sure that it's mostly about how to cause and/or escape an explosion in whatever space you happen to be in. Do not tell me I'm wrong, I know you better than that." Danny pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I --"

"You do not get to talk. You just successfully brought home a dog for a nine-year-old. She will promise to walk it and feed it and take care of it, and every word out of her mouth will be a lie, because she _lives with her mother_ , and she knows it.

"Danno -"

"Do not _Danno_ me. You will call animal control. You will take the dog somewhere else so that when I get back in twenty minutes with my daughter she does not fall instantly in love. If that happens, you are responsible for telling her where her instant best friend was taken. I am washing my hands of this whole thing."

They both freeze when they hear a car in the driveway. "Isn't Rachel dropping her off today?"

Five seconds later Grace runs in, and throws her arms around Danny, keeping them there for the 2.3 seconds it takes her to notice the dog sitting patiently at Steve's feet. As predicted, it takes about the same amount of time for Grace to fall in love and give her the name Sophie.

"Can I keep him, Danno?" She asks, using her best immitation of Sophie's wide-eyed look. Danny has no defense.

"If Uncle Steve promises to walk her and feed her and clean up after her."

Steve grins, and kneels down to pet Sophie. "On my honor as a SEAL," he says, the solemnity of the pledge somewhat diminished by the tone he's using and the fact that he's attempting to get Sophie to give him a kiss while he says it.

Danny deflates, anger gone. "That had better not be a lie, you stupid ninja."


End file.
